


twilight's embrace

by youngjo



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Fingering, M/M, Selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjo/pseuds/youngjo
Summary: Youngjo had always found it odd or peculiar. Staring at himself in the mirror often did not feel like looking back at himself. Often it felt as if the man in the mirror, with his dark inquisitive eyes and smirk just a little too wide, was staring back at him. The person in the mirror was himself but the soul within was not. They were the same, from hair to face to body, but Youngjo could tell with just a glance that he was different—unique.Powerful.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Kim Youngjo | Ravn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	twilight's embrace

**Author's Note:**

> youngjo selfcest from ao3 author youngjo? what a surprise
> 
> sometimes you just black out and write almost 7k of youngjo fucking himself! typical week am I right??
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Youngjo had always found it odd or peculiar. Staring at himself in the mirror often did not feel like looking back at himself. Often it felt as if the man in the mirror, with his dark inquisitive eyes and smirk just a little too wide, was staring back at him. The person in the mirror was himself but the soul within was not. They were the same, from hair to face to body, but Youngjo could tell with just a glance that he was different—unique.

_ Powerful. _

Youngjo felt less alone following that realization.

Anywhere he went, his other self followed. In passing shop windows, rain-trodden puddles, sometimes the reflections on metal; he was within all of them. Watching over him, waiting, protecting. Had Youngjo grown up in a life a little different, not the child of a wealthy politician much too busy for him, he may have been afraid. His other self appeared in a time where Youngjo felt truly alone in the world and with him, he found solace.

Then, as stories like his often do, something changed. Youngjo remembered it clearly. He had just moved out on his own three months prior, apartment a mess and boxes still strewn about. It was small and dusty and “unbefitting of a politician’s son” but he didn’t care. It was home, and it was his. On the anniversary of his mother’s death, staring at the other version of himself in the wall mirror and wallowing in sorrow, it happened. Just a flash, something easily written off as a trick of the light, but he knew better. 

The Youngjo in the mirror stood up.

He watched, completely still, as his alternate self grew bigger in the mirror. Stepping towards him with a neutral expression, arm slowly raising until his palm pressed flat against the glass. 

Something compelled Youngjo to approach. He pushed himself to his feet, regarding his other self with calculating eyes. “Am I dreaming?” He whispered softly.

Mirror Youngjo shook his head slowly.

Actual Youngjo swallowed the lump forming in his throat and took a step forward. Slow, deliberate, inquisitive. The other man did not move again, just watching in silence. Youngjo gained confidence then, taking another step, and another, until he was standing before the mirror with an open mouth and a million questions.

Then, without warning, his other self actually reached  _ through _ the mirror. Fingers tangled into the fabric of his shirt and pulled him off balance, Youngjo gasping as he was guided forward with tremendous effort. Bringing his hands up to brace his fall, Youngjo watched with wide eyes as his hands sank into the glass. His yell of surprise was swallowed up and silenced as he vanished within, leaving behind an empty room and nothing but the sound of crickets amid the summer air outside.

Youngjo’s entire world went dark and still, his body writhing through a sea of darkness so thick he couldn’t even see his own hands. He was falling and yet hanging there, completely still, all at the same time. A pleasant warmth consumed his frame and suddenly all his awareness came rushing back at once.

Unaware that he’d even closed his eyes, they snapped open. Youngjo pushed himself onto his knees before he could even process where he was, eyes wide and heart racing. His eyes scanned the area he was in. Surprise flooded within as he took in his surroundings, gasping softly at the sheer beauty of it.

He was lying in a clearing upon a bed of soft moss, sunlight filtering through the thick green leaves above him. Lightning bug type creatures floated lazily around his head, blinking between green, blue, and pink. A small brook full of pebbles bubbled near him and the distance was full of the sounds of twittering birds. Through the hazy woods, he could see several deer peeking at him; their antlers were covered in moss and vines. 

“What is this place?” He murmured.  _ Am I dead? _

“Twilight,” a voice responded, sounding so familiar yet so different. 

Youngjo’s attention snapped towards the source of the voice. His gaze landed upon a form stretched lazily along a mighty tree branch, their body draped in black cloth and face covered by a hood. A rather large black bird was perched upon their outstretched knee and, with a bit of squinting, was identified as a raven. The bird turned its depthless eyes upon him at this. Yet, Youngjo was not afraid of it. If anything, he felt he could trust the mysterious bird. As he watched, the raven opened its wings and glided down into the clearing. It hopped towards him before spreading its wings once again and cawing at him. Youngjo watched it flutter from the mossy ground and vanish into the trees, leaving him alone with the unidentified stranger.

“... Twilight?” He questioned tentatively. 

“My home,” the voice replied, sitting upright so their legs dangled from the branch. “Your home.”

“My home?”

The stranger slipped from the branch then, landing on the moss with an unnaturally soft grace. A shimmer of energy drifted from beneath their feet, dissipating into a mist of golden flecks. Raising their hands, they pulled back their hood and Youngjo gasped, sitting back into the moss; the stranger was an exact copy of himself.

“You’re real. Like … actually real,” he whispered.

The other Youngjo smirked. His hair was a little longer and much more messy, eyes an unnaturally bright yellow—cat-like and dangerous. He offered a small bow. “Call me Ravn, for convenience sake. Welcome to Twilight, Youngjo.”

_ Ravn? Twilight? Where the hell am I? _ “Am I dead?”

Ravn laughed in a soft exhale. “No, Youngjo. You are merely … in another realm, so to speak.” He raised his hand and from his fingertips sprung forth a shower of golden sparks. An area next to him began to shimmer before a shape the same as his bedroom mirror appeared, allowing him to peek back into his own world. Youngjo was lying upon the floor just beyond it, giving clue that he was merely asleep. Still, his heartbeat did not slow.

“Are you the one I’ve been seeing in the mirror?” Youngjo asked quietly.

The strange shimmer vanished and Ravn’s head tilted ever so slightly. “You are seeing yourself, no? So it’s only logical that I would be the man in the mirror.”

“But … why?”

“Why not?” Ravn shrugged before he closed the gap between them, offering a hand to Youngjo. “I am your reflection, just as you are mine.”

Despite not fully understanding it, Youngjo feigned that he did. “Oh, I see.” He glanced around the clearing once again, taking in the beautiful atmosphere around them as he placed his hand within Ravn’s and allowed himself to be pulled upright. “Then … this is your home? Twilight?”

“Yes. A world between worlds, so to speak, where life and death meet in the middle—Twilight.” Ravn lifted his hand into the sky, finger outstretched as one of the lightning bug creatures fluttered towards them. It landed on his fingertip, glowing softly. “A place of magic and the peculiar.” 

Ravn was peculiar alright. Yet, Youngjo still wasn’t afraid. Even though his heart was racing and the little voice within screamed to run, he felt no fear. 

Youngjo’s attention drifted to where the deer could still be spotted through the trees. Another had joined them, pelt white as snow and pink lilies growing and falling from its antlers at a rapid pace. “Ravn, why am I here?”

Ravn laughed again, soft and airy. “I wish I could give you an interesting, mysterious answer, but there is none.” The lightning bug that had been upon his finger drifted in front of Youngjo’s own face. “I just craved company, as I know you have as well.”

“Am I stuck here forever?” He whispered. His eyes followed a lily petal as it fluttered down behind a bush. 

“No. You may return home whenever you wish.” Ravn joined him then, falling into place beside him. “That’s Meiru, the deer god of this world. They must’ve sensed your arrival.”

“Meiru? Are they friendly?” As soon as he finished asking the question, the deer god turned its back on him and began to walk away. The other deer followed after.

“As friendly as a god can be. Come, let me show you around.” Ravn lightly touched his arm before stepping towards Meiru’s direction, Youngjo’s gaze catching a glint of silver in his other half’s ear. 

“Where are we going?” Youngjo questioned. Still, he followed closely after him. 

“You ask many questions.”

“I’m a curious person.”

“No argument there,” Ravn replied, leading him through the forest. “To my home, with some sightseeing along the way.”

Fair enough. Youngjo followed along as Ravn kept walking. Every so often he would point at a creature or a landmark and give him a short bit of information on it. Nothing bothered him. In fact, many of the creatures greeted him in one way or another. He appeared to be in mutual peace with the world around them. It quickly became apparent that Twilight was a world of magic and wonder, energy oozing from even the smallest blade of grass. That didn’t make Youngjo panic either much to his own surprise. They continued walking for what felt like hours. The sun hadn’t moved, hanging low on the horizon and keeping the world warm and bright. 

Until, finally, Ravn led him into a rather large clearing. 

Youngjo gasped at the sight before him. He was met with a rocky cliff covered in moss. A stream of water crashed down into a waterfall before him, where it landed in a crystal clear pool before running off in two split rivers on either side. Several cranes milled about near the left edge, ignoring them as they approached. A faint glow caught his attention, Youngjo spotting a spatter of glowing green mushrooms along several of the rocks. 

“Welcome to my home, Youngjo.” Ravn kept walking until he reached the waterfall. He raised his hand and the thundering crash of water parted straight down the middle, revealing a divet in the wall. A wooden door carved with silver runes sat just beyond. “Follow me.”

Swallowing his nerves, Youngjo obeyed. He stepped between the parted water and Ravn followed behind him, reaching around to gently ease the door open. The water crashed back together and Youngjo jumped. Ravn smirked at him as he strolled on by, motioning for him to join him.

The inside was even more impressive. Hollowed out and draped with hanging moss and beautiful tapestries, it was a cozy little room with a weathered wooden bed covered in pelts and a small wooden table with a single chair. Glowing mushrooms growing from the ceiling offered a light source, assisted by several lightning bugs fluttering about lazily. Shelves had been carved into the far wall and they were stuffed full of various bottles and ingredients Youngjo was certain he couldn’t name.

“I wish I could offer you something to eat but, well, I don’t really need food myself,” Ravn said as he continued further into the room. He wandered to the shelves and began to rifle through the bottles. “Might have something over here to drink though …” His voice trailed off as he searched about.

Meanwhile, Youngjo stepped further into the room and ran his fingers along the well used top of the table. The wood was soft and strangely silky. “Ravn … what are you?”

Ravn popped up beside him right as he finished asking the question, setting a small flask on the table. It contained a semi-translucent light pink liquid, sitting about half full. “You, in another life. As I said, Twilight is a world between worlds.” His counterpart flopped down into the chair, the wood groaning at his weight. “I guide lost souls home. Lost souls like you.”

“I’m … lost?”

“Sort of,” Ravn answered, placing his hands upon the table. “Your physical body is asleep, but your spiritual one is here.” Youngjo didn’t reply. “Sometimes, when the barrier between worlds grows weak, it’s easy for those with a touch of magic to stumble into places. In your case, your mirror; it’s the link between the two of us.”

Youngjo said nothing at first, instead picking up the bottle Ravn had set upon the table. He stared at the unknown liquid for a moment as he attempted to gather his thoughts. “Could you cross to my world too then?”

“Yes, I could, but it comes with a price.” Ravn motioned to the bottle. “Drink that if you want. It’s an old brew from one of the lotus fae. Very sweet.”

He considered asking what the price was but the moment had passed. Instead, he raised the bottle to inspect it. A pain suddenly ran through his temple, Youngjo stumbling. His hand slapped awkwardly down upon the table, bottle rattling as his other rose to his forehead. Youngjo groaned quietly as the pain grew worse, gentle fingers cupping his elbow. 

“You’ve been away from your body for too long.” Ravn’s voice sounded distant, a ringing kicking up within his eardrums. “It’s time for you to go home.”

“Will I,” he began, wincing against the pain, “will I see you again?”

Ravn carefully pushed Youngjo’s own hand away from his forehead, instead flattening his palm against it. “We are one in the same, Youngjo. Just look in your mirror and you will see me again.”

Before he could answer, a bright light exploded through his eyelids. Youngjo went to pull back but found himself frozen in place, warmth beginning to build from his toes to to his fingertips. He tried hard to open his eyes as the pain and the relief battled it out within him but he failed. Within moments, his world went dark once again.

The next time Youngjo awoke, his head felt like it might split open. He groaned, scrubbing at his temple as light flooded into his line of sight. The mere touch of his fingers sent a burst of pain through his temple and Youngjo curled in on himself. It built within until he felt close to passing out once more before it just dissipated into nothing. The pain began to fade at a rapid pace, leaving him there upon the ground until he could finally crack open his eyes and take in his surroundings.

He was lying upon his bedroom floor. At the realization, Youngjo carefully pushed himself up on one hand. Light filtered through his blinds, giving clue that he’d slept through the night. His gaze traveled around his room until they landed upon his mirror, and suddenly all the memories from before came rushing back to him. Youngjo hurried towards it and raised his hand, placing it against the cool glass. His reflection didn’t change, not even a little. After a moment, he sighed.

“What a strange dream,” he murmured. He turned around and leaned back against it, just taking a moment to catch his breath and collect his thoughts.

Moments of silence passed before his eyes caught a glimmer of pink upon the ceiling. Youngjo squinted at it before glancing down. A gasp spilled from his lips as he realized what was sitting across from him. It was the bottle Ravn had offered him, laying on its side and shimmering in the streaming sunlight upon it. 

“It wasn’t a dream.” Youngjo pulled his knees to his chest, staring wide-eyed at the bottle. “It wasn’t a dream,” he repeated.

_ When you wish to see me most, drink it, and I will appear, _ a voice whispered. Youngjo’s head whipped back and forth but he could see no one.  _ Until then, look into the mirror; you will never be alone. _

And, just like that, his entire world tipped on its side.

Youngjo wasn’t foolish enough to tell anyone about the journey he’d gone on. People already found him odd for his hobbies and interests; he didn’t need added stress. But the feeling of being watched shifted into something much more pleasant. Though he could not see or hear him, Youngjo felt as if Ravn was always nearby. Perhaps in a sunbeam or with the wind, his voice carried through the calls of crickets and the crowing of ravens. Whenever he glanced into the mirror, he would sometimes be lucky enough to catch a glimmer of something unusual, but Youngjo came to realize that the true flickers of Ravn had diminished. 

He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t tried to forget but his dreams were a constant reminder. Twilight was a vibrant world full of energy and wonder; how could he just forget it? To say nothing of the person who shared his own face too.

So, after a total of two months had passed, Youngjo finally retrieved the bottle Ravn had given him from his drawer one evening. He stared at it long and hard, debating if this was what he truly wanted, but deep down he knew—his mind had already been made up. Sitting down upon his bed, Youngjo uncorked the bottle. A tiny shimmer rose from within; it was gone just as quickly as it appeared. It was followed by a painfully sweet smell, flooding into his nose and making his mouth water. Ravn had said the drink was fairly sweet. Taking a deep breath, he raised it to his lips and allowed a tiny bit to flood passed his lips. 

The sweetness hit him first. Like overripe wine mixed with a dangerous amount of sugar yet the unmistakable hint of lotus was there. Youngjo yanked the bottle away from his lips, cringing at the amount of flavor flooding through his mouth. He hadn’t known what to expect but it had still surprised him. Another sigh escaped him. Youngjo wasn’t sure just how much he was supposed to drink for it to work or even if it  _ would _ but he hadn’t reached this point in his life by refusing to try new things.

That thought in mind, he begrudgingly raised the bottle once more and took a huge swing of the sweet liquid. He struggled to swallow but he worked through it, Youngjo coughing at the end. Hopefully the lotus fae couldn’t see him—they’d surely be offended.

Life did not make him wait long though.

Before his very eyes, a swirl of purple mist arose from his floorboards. It grew in size, a glow beginning to emanate from the center. The mist condensed into a humanoid shape and Youngjo gasped as the light grew so blindly he was forced to look away, throwing an arm over his eyes to shield them. After several seconds, it vanished with a shockwave of energy, the faint sound of bells tinkling gracing his ears. When he finally dared look, he was met with the very person he never thought he’d see again.

Himself yet not, clad in a dark tattered cloak and a hand clasped upon his hip. 

Ravn flashed that signature smirk of his. “Well hello there. Took you long enough.”

“Alright yeah, I’m really not dreaming,” Youngjo replied immediately.

His other self chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest. “You’ve had that bottle all this time and you were still convinced I was a fever dream? I’m hurt, truly.”

“It’s not everyday you get to have, like, an actual conversation with yourself.” He recorked the bottle and stood up, leaving it on the bed. Youngjo closed the gap between him and reached out without thinking, gently placing his hand upon Ravn’s chest. The fabric was rough beneath his palm and, even deeper, he could feel the hum of energy and movement of muscle. No matter how he looked at it or his brain attempted to explain the weirdness away, it was true; the man before him was actually here.

“Did you need convincing, Youngjo?” Ravn teased, hand slotting over Youngjo’s own. “Perhaps I can prove myself in … other ways.” It only took a moment for his brain to catch up to what he meant. Ravn’s grip tightened ever so slightly as he realized, eyes growing dark; his smirk remained. “I can show you many things, if you ask. The spring fae are … insatiable.”

A shiver passed through his body then. Between Ravn’s warm touch and his own curiosity, the line between weird and want grew thinner. He knew what his other self was proposing and he found himself … surprisingly alright with it. Having sex with yourself? How many people could say they’d done that in their lifetime? Not that he would ever tell anyone because, really, who would believe him. Weighing the pros and cons took only moments but it truly felt like forever. Swallowing his nerves, Youngjo made his choice. 

“Show me. I want to see,” he whispered.

Ravn took hold of his wrist and yanked him closer with incredible strength. Youngjo stumbled into his chest, Ravn sliding his other arm around his waist to pull him flush against his body. Yellow eyes grew brighter and his counterpart flashed a hint of teeth. “Next time, say please,” Ravn murmured, letting go of his wrist to instead pinch his chin between his fingers, “it’ll get you further.” With this, he sealed their lips together. 

Ravn’s lips were unnaturally cold, contrasting with his own body heat, and Youngjo gasped in surprise. His slip up gave the other man further access, a tongue dipping into his mouth and prodding along tooth and cheek with little care. He hadn’t been expecting Ravn to be so commanding when he himself was not. Given they were two sides of the same coin, however, he supposed it made sense. There wasn’t much time to really think about it though so instead Youngjo let his mind run wild with the new sensations flooding through his body. Ravn dominated the kiss unapologetically, holding Youngjo up and kissing the very breath from his lungs. 

Ravn only stopped when Youngjo began to get weak in the knees, his fingers tangling weakly in the cloak covering his body. He broke the kiss, licking the saliva from his lips as he observed the breathless state Youngjo was in. “Weak from just a kiss? Have you ever done this before?”

Youngjo shook his head once he managed to catch his breath, embarrassment flooding through him. “Not … not really.”

“Mm. The spring fae don’t enjoy traveling to this world out of season, otherwise I’d invite them.” Ravn carefully let go of him, making sure Youngjo could stand on his own before completely withdrawing his support. “Will you be a dear and undress for me?” His counterpart then stepped away, beginning to fiddle with his own clothes. Youngjo watched in dazed silence as Ravn pulled the cloak from his shoulders, revealing a torn long sleeve black shirt beneath. Ravn paused and glanced up at him, motioning for him to join in.

Youngjo tore his eyes away and cleared his throat, a faint blush filling out his cheeks. He was wearing significantly less layers than Ravn, just a simple grey shirt and his pajama pants, so it wasn’t like he could put on a show. Fingers curling into the hem of his shirt, Youngjo pulled it up and off, a rush of cool air against warm skin making him shiver. He dropped it to the floor and purposely kept his eyes diverted from Ravn as he slipped his pants free. 

“Keep those on for the moment,” Ravn cut in as his hands reached the top of his boxers. Youngjo’s attention snapped to him and his arms went limp. They were one in the same and yet Ravn’s body was vastly different. There were scars along his shoulders and biceps, ranging from new to old and shallow to deep. A mark in the shape of a bird could be found on the right side of his chest. Just from a glance Youngjo knew it wasn’t a tattoo. Ravn finished kicking off his boots and managed to untie the rope holding his pants shut in one fluid movement. Youngjo watched those be removed as well, swallowed as Ravn prepared to pull his own undergarments free. His counterpart wasted no time in pulling them off, revealing himself to the room and Youngjo’s own gaze. They were, of course, the same size, but it was different looking at your own dick from an angle you couldn’t normally see it in.

His excitement must’ve translated to his face because Ravn smiled, hand trailing down his hip to where he wrapped it around the base. He gave himself a few lazy strokes as Youngjo watched. “Why don’t you sit down on the bed, hm?”

Youngjo obeyed so quickly he pretty fell onto the edge, his wobbly knees grateful for the break. His throat quivered as he swallowed, Ravn’s eyes raking over his body with deliberate slowness. The other man approached and dropped to his knees before him, both hands settling upon his knees. A wordless request passed between them and Youngjo allowed his legs to be parted, Ravn immediately moving so he could sit between and keep them parted. Ravn palmed the top of his right thigh and slid it up to the end of his boxers, dancing them along the fabric until he pressed his fingertips along the outline of Youngjo’s cock. He jumped, hands flying to his sheets as they sought  _ something _ to hold onto.

Ravn said nothing, fingers parting to push the fabric of his boxers taut around his cock. He began to move them up and down along the shaft. Slow at first but with enough pressure to make him shiver. Youngjo’s grip tightened on his sheets as Ravn worked on teasing him to hardness, other hand obscured by the edge of his bed. It didn’t take a genius to know what he was doing, arm moving at the same pace as the fingers upon Youngjo. He was hard in no time but Ravn didn’t stop, soft noises spilling from Youngjo’s lips as pleasure began to spark to life within. Only when a dark stained bloomed near the top of his bulge did Ravn’s movements stutter to a halt.

“Have to say, it’s different seeing your own face twist in pleasure.” Ravn tugged gently at the hem of his boxers, flashing him a grin. “Sit up a bit. Help me remove these.”

Youngjo did so and Ravn slid his fingers up along the top of his thighs and stopped at his hips, curling into the hem of his boxers and carefully working them down. Once they were at his knees, Ravn motioned for him to sit; he did so and his counterpart pulled the cloth first off one foot then the other. Now he too sat completely bare before his other self, staring at the face that was his own yet so vastly different, and a fire ran rampant within his chest. 

“You’re being awfully quiet,” Ravn mused, dragging his nails gently along his thigh.

“My moaning would say otherwise.”

“Starting to sound a little like me.” Warm breath fanned against his skin as Ravn settled back between his legs. “Maybe I’ll make you scream like me too.”

Before Youngjo could question further, a warm mouth engulfed the tip of his cock. He gasped in surprise, Ravn falling lower upon his length, tongue working against the underside vein. One of his hands flew up and tangled into his counterpart’s hair; Ravn allowed it without fuss. Ravn placed a hand against his right thigh and applied pressure, keeping them spread while the other came up to playfully fondle his balls. Youngjo’s gasps quickly turned into soft moans as Ravn began to move with clear practice. His lips slid along his shaft slowly, applying just enough suction short of him losing his mind. Every few bobs he would pause to suck at his tip, tongue running along his slit and forcing a garbled groan from Youngjo’s throat. He could do little, completely at Ravn’s mercy as he was worked up with both tongue and hand.

After a few more moments, Ravn pulled off. Youngjo watched with heavy-lidded eyes, barely catching the glisten of saliva along his bottom lip. “Think you can hold it a bit longer? Don’t disappoint our stamina levels.”

“I can handle a challenge,” Youngjo gasped.

“There’s the me I know and love,” Ravn replied, hiking up Youngjo’s legs in the process. This forced him to fall back on his elbows, eyes widening as Ravn hooked his knees over his shoulders. Warm fingers dug into his cheeks and parted them, Ravn making a noise that sounded vaguely of satisfaction. 

“W-wait, what are you doing?” 

Ravn paused his descent, head tilting. “Preparing you? Is this not how your world does things too?”

“God no,” Youngjo gasped. “N-not that I wouldn’t let you but like … go easy on me? Hold on, let me up.” His counterpart eyed him for a moment, debate clear in his mind. “Please?” That seemed to do the trick. Ravn shuffled back, allowing Youngjo’s feet to fall back upon the floor. He rose on wobbly legs and crossed the room to his dresser, yanking the drawer open so he could locate what he was on the hunt for. Same spot as always—third row, tucked in the back. A bottle of lube, half full and clearly used often. Youngjo walked back to the bed and held it out to Ravn, who stared at it in vague confusion. 

“A peculiar drink,” he murmured.

Youngjo couldn’t stop the laugh that burst forth from his chest. “Not a drink. Lube? Lubricant?” Ravn’s expression only grew more confused. “It’s used for pleasure. Like … to make entry easier.” 

“I see.” Ravn accepted the bottle and eyed it while he went to rearrange the pillows on his bed. He wasn’t sure when the decision had been made for him to bottom but, well, he wasn’t gonna complain about it now. Once finished, he sat back upon the bed.

Making up his mind, Youngjo swallowed the weird ball of nerves and embarrassment gathering in his throat. “H-hand it here and I’ll show you.”

Ravn did so with a small shrug, climbing onto the bed and sitting between his legs. 

The sun falling outside provided more than enough light for what he was about to do. That both turned him on and set his skin ablaze with blush. Still, Youngjo followed through with his promise. He settled himself back on the pillows to get comfortable and slid down a bit, spreading his legs so Ravn could get a full view of his hard length and parted cheeks. This was clearly enjoyed by the raised brow in his direction. Youngjo took that moment to pop the lid free from the lube and pour a small amount over his fingers. Just enough to wet them. He reached between his spread legs and ran lube-slickened fingers along his hole, up and down against the taut ring of muscle. A shiver passed up his body, cock twitching in excitement, while Ravn’s eyes sat glued upon the sight before him. 

Confident in his captivation, Youngjo maneuvered the bottle into a position perfect to drizzle more upon his hand. Once finished, he spent a few more moments spreading the lube along his entrance, before he finally inhaled deeply. Staring at Ravn’s face, he resolved himself to watch the change in expression as he finally dipped a finger into his needy body. It was slow and deliberate, his hole sucking it in greedily. Ravn’s expression shifted just slightly, eyes narrowing and throat quivering with a swallow. A bead of sweat slid down his cheek and that alone made Youngjo’s heart flutter. All this attention, from someone who shared his own face no less; he was so painfully hard he felt he may burst from the slightest touch.

Youngjo began to move his finger in and out at a slow, even pace. Ravn still watched, unblinking, as he did so. He got a bit of an idea then, born completely from the eagerness his counterpart projected.

“Ravn,” he gasped, pausing, “you could hold my legs open. I-if you want.”

“Don’t have to invite me twice,” came his reply, Ravn scooting closer. His hands slid naturally into the crook of Youngjo’s knees, lifting them up and open to offer a better view. This effectively folded Youngjo in half and presented him in an incredibly vulnerable position. Yet he found himself surprisingly alright with it, instead going back to moving his finger within. Only this time, he added a second, slicking it up with more lube and enjoying the way Ravn’s tongue poked from the corner of his lips.

By the time Youngjo felt confident enough to wiggle the third inside, he was panting, sweat accumulating along his own forehead. It felt good, no argument there, but his body felt painfully strung along. He could see the strain in Ravn’s own too, tip red and dripping as it waited for permission to enter. So, after a few more careful movements and soft moans, Youngjo relented. 

“Give me your hand,” he demanded, breathless. Ravn did not scold him, instead unhooking one of his legs and obeying. Youngjo squeezed a generous amount of lube into his palm. “Rub this on yourself then you can … you can fuck me.”

Ravn chuckled and lowered his hand, doing just that. “I prefer the phrase ‘make love’ myself.”

“My world is a little more crude,” Youngjo replied, wincing as he pulled his fingers free. 

“I’ve noticed,” his counterpart replied, moving ever closer, “but I must say, I quite enjoy this wonderful liquid.”

“I have an extra bottle somewhere. Take it as a souvenir, yeah?” Youngjo’s words broke off into a moan as Ravn dragged the tip of his cock along his hole, smearing the lube evermore. 

“I’m not sure what that word means, but I will certainly be taking this as a memory … a reminder for more,” Ravn murmured. “Ready?”

And, for his final nail in the coffin, Youngjo whined pitifully, “Please?”

The glow in Ravn’s eyes grew the brightest it had been since his arrival. His fingers dug into Youngjo’s thigh with a bruising grip as he guided himself to his hole, finally beginning to press against it. Gradual at first, with little strength behind it, before Ravn appeared to become annoyed with such a slow pace. He pushed hard, a needed amount that even Youngjo agreed with, and managed to breach the ring of muscle. Youngjo cried out, soft and needy, as Ravn continued to sink deeper into him. It burned but in such a way that it translated into pleasure in his brain, his position keeping his back from arching. Instead, his legs shook in Ravn’s grip until he finally became flush and could go no deeper.

The room turned into Youngjo’s soft gasps and strained moans, Ravn just studying his face while he fought to adjust to the intrusion. Ravn ran his fingers all along his thighs in reassurance, gentle and warm. Youngjo inhaled shakily as he managed to relax, clenching a final time around Ravn’s cock before he sank back into the pillows.

“Ready?” Ravn asked quietly.

Youngjo responded with a nod, not sure if he trusted his voice.

With permission granted, Ravn finally looked away from his face. His gaze raked down Youngjo’s chest to where it stopped below, most likely to watch himself vanish into him. Ravn’s grips upon his legs returned, firm and strong, and he slowly eased himself free. The first thrust was slow and measured. His counterpart had restraint like no other, pleased sigh spilling from Youngjo’s mouth. The next handful of thrusts were the same as Ravn became accustomed to his own body, brow raising and eyes observing. Youngjo wondered briefly what he might be thinking of but his brain was quickly swallowed by pleasure. Ravn upped the pace but kept the measured strength within, thrusts sharp but effective, until Youngjo threw his arms above his head and gripped his pillow dangerously tight.

“My, we truly are a beautiful sight,” Ravn breathed, sounding distant. 

Youngjo was afforded no time to dwell on it as Ravn began to move with a frantic edge to his thrusts. Still powerful, still sharp, but fraying at the edges. His eyes cracked open, observing Ravn’s tongue lolling from his mouth and yellow eyes glowing evermore intense in the setting sun’s rays through the blinds. He thrust into Youngjo with a passion unlike any other, hard and fast and seemingly without end. 

A warmth blossomed in Youngjo’s stomach, spreading like wildfire to his neglected length until he was squirming in Ravn’s grip. His counterpart pushed himself up on his knees and leaned over him until their faces grew near, sealing their lips together. The new angle allowed him to sink somehow deeper into him, every moan being stolen greedily by Ravn’s own lungs. His arms flew up, wrapping around Ravn’s shoulders until the latter grew fed up with the weird angle. Breaking the kiss, Ravn pulled him flush against his chest and lifted him like he was nothing, wrapping one arm around his waist and the other clamping onto his ass. His thrusts grew harder and faster, newfound strength overtaking his frame in a way that had a stream of high-pitched moans spilling from Youngjo uninhibited.

Youngjo’s legs wrapped tightly around Ravn’s waist, forcing their bodies as close as they could go. His cock was effectively trapped between them, the sheer force of Ravn’s thrusts making it rub against his counterpart’s body until he was practically drooling. He could do little more than cling as he was ruined by his own self, torn apart from the inside in the sweetest of ways, pleasure sparking along every bit of his skin.

He came without warning or permission, eyes snapping shut and head falling back as his loudest moan yet filled the empty space of his bedroom. Heat rushed through him as he came, Ravn’s chuckle breathy and distant. The thrusting continued as his counterpart chased his own release, lips attaching to his collarbone as he began to lick and suck any place he could seal his mouth on; he would certainly have marks to show his activities in the morning.

Ravn pressed him back into the mattress then, pushing his legs apart and continuing to bury himself completely over and over again. His mind, hazy in afterglow, stared openly at Ravn’s face as he did so. The pleasure written into his handsome features made him shiver. If he walked away with a thing for mirrors after this, could one really blame him? 

After several more moments of laboring, Ravn’s movements finally began to slow. Youngjo’s attention grew, his heart quivering with anticipation for what was to come—literally. He watched as Ravn’s face contorted into pleasure, lips falling open and brows furrowing, his very tongue trembling. His whole frame shook, in fact, giving Youngjo a satisfaction deeper than the afterglow still burning through his body. With a final mighty thrust, Ravn buried himself completely and leaned over him, several drops of sweat spattering along his chest. He could feel every twitch of muscle within, only a little sad he couldn’t feel the cum spilling into him as well.

“No wonder the spring fae love me so much,” Ravn joked at length.

“With stamina like that, yeah, I see it,” Youngjo replied, sinking further into his pillows.

Ravn didn’t reply at first, instead propping himself back up. He then began to carefully pull himself free, Youngjo biting his lip at the slow drag out of himself. When Ravn finished, he was left gaping slightly, cool air tickling his hole enough to make him shiver.

“Are you satisfied?” His counterpart asked, moving to flop down next to him.

“Very,” Youngjo replied, grin a little too cheeky.

His counterpart watched him before smiling, propping himself up on one elbow. “Then this trip was a success, if a bit late.”

“Do you make trips to this world often?” Youngjo questioned.

“This is the first,” Ravn answered, glancing at the mirror. “Our worlds are not meant for two of us, at least not for long.”

Youngjo, despite knowing Ravn would need to go back in the end, felt a pang of sadness in his heart. “I know you have to go home soon, but will I see you again?”

Ravn’s fingers danced along his chest, tracing the marks he had left behind; he purposely kept his gaze averted. “As I said before, just look to your mirror and you will see me again.”

“That’s not what I meant, Ravn.”

“I am aware,” he replied with a soft laugh. “Yes, with the lotus fae’s drink. At least until I can find a more … permanent solution. For both of us.”

“You mean I could visit you in Twilight again?” Youngjo gasped.

“I don’t see why not. You’re every bit as protected there as I am.” Ravn halted his movements then, lying his head upon the sheets. “For now, we should rest. I still have more I wish to do with you before Twilight has need of me.”

Youngjo had plenty of questions coursing through him. Yet, even so, he had a feeling it would all work out. Reaching out, he coaxed Ravn closer; his counterpart allowed it, until they were nothing more than a tangle of limbs upon his sheets. 

He wasn’t sure how he would ever explain sleeping with himself, if he ever would at all. But Youngjo had a feeling there were far more … peculiar things in his world. Ravn’s too, given all he had been lucky enough to see. In the end, he had a feeling it would all work out. After all, he need only look into his mirror, and all his troubles would be melted away. They were one in the same—for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twt [@moonswallowed](https://twitter.com/moonswallowed) (18+ pls) for more content!
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
